<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distract Me! by ausynja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530052">Distract Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja'>ausynja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy receives intelligence information that someone is planning an attack on him. Ed is there to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd OTPoly 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distract Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Führer Mustang, I must ask you to follow me immediately!'</p><p>General Kenway, Head of Security salutes in front of Roy, who just looks up from his paperwork, pen still in hand. He looks to the door, seeing Riza, still his second in command after all those years, at attention. A brief look in his direction and he understood everything that needed to be known.</p><p> </p><p>Roy was in danger!</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his pen and got up, left his room and followed the General and a dozen of grim looking soldiers. Riza was right on his heels. When they left the office another dozen soldiers followed them.</p><p> </p><p>'We've learned that someone's planning an attempt on your life. It was all in code and we’re in luck we were able to break the code today. In time to get you to safety before anything might happen!'</p><p>The General led Roy down some flight of stairs. He recognised the way. He had only walked them once before - a few days after he had become Führer and was shown around the premises.</p><p>The bunker.</p><p> </p><p>Roy shuddered.</p><p>He didn't like the bunker!</p><p>In fact he hated it! There had been so many times he had complained to Edward how he never wished to be held down there! Just the thought of the doors closing had sent him into a spiral of anxiety which had taken Ed minutes trying to help him calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Now, when he looked, the doors were not closed.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>And Roy felt the anxiety rise. His heartbeat picked up and his palms became sweaty. All he wanted was to just hold Ed until all of this was over. Breathe in Ed's scent to calm him, to forget the world around him, to just...</p><p>Roy looked around.</p><p>Where was Edward?</p><p> </p><p>His heart leapt into his throat, cutting of his oxygen. Roy gasped for air.</p><p>'Where...?' But the world began to spin and Riza was by his side not a second later. She held his arm and guided Roy to a nearby chair. And not too late as Roy's heart tried to burst through his chest. It hurt... it hurt so much.</p><p>Where was Ed?</p><p> </p><p>If someone had wanted to kill him, <em>this</em> was the way to do it! Throw him into the bunker without Ed!</p><p>Where the oxygen would drain drastically and the walls would crush him.</p><p>A gun to his head would be mercy compared to this!</p><p> </p><p>Two gentle hands touched the sides of his face. Each slipped over his cheeks. A thumb caressed his skin.</p><p> </p><p>'The Führer's husband is with us! Close the doors!'</p><p>It was faint, but it was there! The confirmation that Ed was with him!</p><p>He sighed as their foreheads touched.</p><p>Breathing was still hard but he heard Ed mumble 'in and out'. He followed his guidance and breathed. Slowly in and out.</p><p>In and out.</p><p> </p><p>'You're okay! I'm here!' whispered Ed and kissed his forehead, 'They could never keep me from you! I'd blast a hole in those damn doors if they'd tried!'</p><p> </p><p>'That wouldn't make you any better than my assassin!' Roy tried to joke quietly.</p><p> </p><p>'But it would've made me your saviour, getting you out of this tower.'</p><p> </p><p>Roy laughed. It was quiet and more of a snort. A little droplet formed in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Ed, his knight in shiny iron. That was an image he didn't want to see.</p><p> </p><p>A kiss to his lips and Roy looked up.</p><p>Sunny gold looked back at him.</p><p>'How are you?'</p><p>But Roy only smiled again and placed a kiss on Edward's nose.</p><p>'Distract me!'</p><p>'Not with all those people around!' Ed laughed and even Roy could not hide his own smile.</p><p>'Then just stay with me!'</p><p>'I've got the ring to prove it!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>